


Tongue Tangle Sub-Table

by jesterlady



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Banter, Closets, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Snark, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Veronica are up to something sneaky.  Can their friends and family figure out what it is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Tangle Sub-Table

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is an attempt of mine at a somewhat different writing style. Let me know how you like it.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own VM. The title is by Sarah Daly.

Only a detective could pull off a heist of this caliber. Such a fact was certain and Veronica Mars was the detective for the job. Her co-conspirator in this feat was one Logan Echolls and there was no one she'd rather have beside her in such an endeavor. 

The pair slinked from the closet in synchronized unison, their pre-planned exit a booming success from the outset. 

“Same time tomorrow?” Veronica queried, smoothing down her rather mussed hairdo.

“Earlier if we can,” answered Logan, bopping her nose with his pointer finger. “It's too much fun to wait on.”

“I couldn't agree more,” was her answer. “Which is probably a first in our entire history.”

“Don't knock history, Veronica,” he said. “All it does is prepare us for what we should have in the future.”

“I'm not sure that makes sense. But I'll go with it for now,” she said.

“As much as it pains you, I'm sure,” he replied, shutting a single eye in her general direction.

“As much as it does,” she agreed. 

The pair went their separate ways, one final look saying all that needed to be said.

***

It was, unfortunately, later than usual the next day when they met for their specified appointment. 

“Someone catch on?” Veronica asked, her air eager, though his distance from her was still great. “Is the game over?”

“Just Dick being his usual obtuse self,” Logan answered, his long legs eating up the floor, moving toward her.

She slumped slightly in the act of disappointment. 

“I know the point is not to get caught, but still, I'm rather saddened that all the many people I've been giving tips to all these years seem to be so slow on the uptake.”

“Never fear,” he said. “All it takes is time and one too many drinks at a party and they'll be singing our praises.”

“Or committing us,” she responded.

“So long as we're together, darling,” he said, a customary smirk pat on his face.

“Shut up and get in the closet, Logan.”

***

Veronica's favorite person who was in no way familial or romantically entangled with her was Wallace Fennel. In some ways he was closer to her than those who could claim such terms. Wallace didn't ask questions, but he was always available. Today, Wallace asked questions.

“Where you been?”

“Cat-about,” was her prompt reply. 

“Cat-about with someone in particular?” he asked.

“Wallace, you know perfectly well my profession requires a certain modicum of secrecy,” was her evasive reply.

“Not that much. Girl, you're glowing. This isn't a detective secret,” he deduced.

“Why, Wallace, you're learning.” 

Veronica flounced away from her best friend, a smile perched on her face.

***

Logan had long known that Veronica's father was a paragon of virtue in the community, a pillar of justice to the criminal elements, and a personage of high respect in his daughter's eyes. He also knew that the aforementioned father did not approve of him. In playing his and Veronica's game, Keith was one of the big risk factors they needed to equate.

Their strategy thus far had been to avoid involving him. But Logan had been dabbling in side strategies that included making Keith realize Logan was now an upstanding member of the community, however sarcastic his tongue. On the whole it appeared to be working, but one could never be sure with a man such as Keith Mars.

Keith advanced toward Logan with a menacing gleam in his eye. Even though Logan was normally not the type to be intimidated by authority, it would take someone more stupid than he to not recognize the need to retreat.

“What are your intentions toward my daughter?” Keith demanded.

“Very noble, I assure you.” 

Logan stood, hands behind his back, his fingers doing a frantic texting dance.

“That's not an answer,” Keith replied.

“But the very best I can give. I have the highest regard for Veronica. Her person is safe in my presence,” Logan assured him.

“It'd be easier to believe that if you weren't blathering on,” Keith said menacingly.

“Blather? Me? I think I usually-” Logan's phone rang with a high chirp and he hastily held up one finger. “Pardon me. Hello?” Veronica's voice filled the airwaves and a visible sigh would not be untoward for Logan to give at that moment. “Hello, my dear. What? This early? It cannot be. Say it isn't so. Oh well, duty calls. I shall be on my way at once.”

“You're an idiot,” Veronica's voice informed him.

“Love you, too.” Logan turned his cellular device to off and returned to the irate parent. “So sorry, but a business venture requires my presence. We can chat later.”

“I am serious about this, Logan,” Keith said, a more serious face never seen. “We will talk.”

“I cannot wait.”

***

If Wallace was Veronica's favorite non-familial, non-romantic person, then her second favorite would be of the female persuasion, one Cindy MacKenzie. Theirs was an odd relationship, built on investigative ingenuity and gadgetry as well as mutual respect and a love of Irish coffee.

Veronica found her girl best friend lounging against her door and it would be apparent that something was up.

“You've got a secret,” Mac said plainly. 

Never one for beating around the bush was Mac.

“I have many secrets, Mackie,” Veronica replied.

“Don't call me that. And this one is different. It's made you laugh a lot. It's weird when you do that.”

“I happen to have a lovely laugh,” Veronica protested.

“It's like a bell. It's the regularity I'm suspicious of,” Mac replied.

“To laugh is to cleanse one's soul,” Veronica stated emphatically. “I read that and that makes it true.” 

Mac's face was remarkably blank, yet Veronica's detective senses were always apt to be strongest when faced with nothing to go on. She smiled sweetly at her galpal and invited her inside, prepared to whitewall to excess.

***

When next Logan and Veronica met at the oft visited closet each had reports to give of their various encounters with interested friends and family members. Much glee was shared from the aroused suspicions of their loved ones. The entire meeting lasted much longer than any previous one, almost to the point when adjourning to a more comfortable location was suggested. Veronica vetoed the idea with regret, remarking that the game was more fun when they didn't just give away the end. Logan had to agree with her wise assessment, however sorely he was tempted to the opposite action. They parted, mournfully going their separate ways, but with the promise of a future meeting on the morrow.

***

Logan had oft had cause to lament his choice of roommate and BFF, yet there was something about Dick that made him impossible to throw away. At least for Logan there was. Veronica had frequently pointed out the easiness of the choice for other people. On this particular day it would be easy to see Veronica’s point. His friend kept delaying Logan’s departure, making it impossible for him to meet Veronica at the appointed time. Logan was finally able to make his way to the meeting point and he was to find Veronica arriving only as he was.

“I smell a rat,” Veronica surmised when they had discussed their morning experiences and discovered them to be highly similar.

“A highly smelly one,” Logan agreed and they looked around furtively. 

As usual, it appeared they were alone, but neither was convinced of the fact. 

“Should we admit defeat?” Veronica inquired idly. 

Logan shook his head emphatically.

“Never, after all, if we continue on our merry way while knowing we are suspected, it is really we who are the victors.”

“Hopefully, no one was recording you saying that,” she replied.

“Perish the thought. Then we are in agreement?” he asked.

“For once, perfectly,” she said.

“Then shall we, my dear?” 

Logan proffered his hand to his lady friend, which she accepted, and then gallantly led her closetward.

The meeting was progressing with warmth and closeness when the door was flung open and the pair found themselves observed and surrounded by all their nearest and dearest.

“I knew it,” Dick cried in victory. “I told you all.”

Wallace and Mac exchanged looks which would lead a casual observer to believe that they also were not surprised. For Logan and Veronica were lip locked, hand tangled, and apparently, enjoying themselves to the max.

“Are you two so ashamed of yourselves that you hid your relationship?” Keith asked in a forbidding tone of voice. 

Veronica eased her way out of Logan’s embraceful arms and made her way over to her father.

“Quite the opposite, Dad. We’re so proud we wanted to keep us to ourselves and for you to figure it out for yourselves.”

“How long has this been going on?” Keith asked.

“Four months, sir,” Logan supplied. 

There were eyebrows raised to that statement. 

“I only suspected three weeks ago,” Wallace mumbled. 

“You’ve been busy,” Veronica consoled, patting him on the arm. 

“I hope you two have been having fun,” Mac said dryly. “Now that I don’t have to worry about Veronica being involved in anything abnormally dangerous, I have classes to study for.”

The other young people were in agreement with Mac’s assessment of the situation and quickly vacated themselves from the premises. Keith also left after a good verbose chat with Veronica detailing the precise facts of her relationship with Logan and exacting a promise for them all to spend more time together. Logan tipped his head respectfully as the father of his girlfriend left their much beloved closet.

“Well, this place has served its purpose,” Veronica said regretfully.

“It does seem a shame to have to leave it,” Logan agreed ruefully. 

“Once more for old time’s sake?” she asked.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he replied.

The closet door was closed and the interior of the dimly lit room became once more the location for a passion play of lovers who were no longer secret, but still very much excited by their love.


End file.
